Pin Me Down
by thatweirdchicknextdoor
Summary: After a freak accident at an archery competition, Kagome leaves the sport competitively. She is then begged into instructing at a dojo, and finds herself attracted to a Judo instructor who is none other than Inuyasha. AU. OOC. One-shot


"And with that being said, make sure your stance is proper."

I wasn't really used to teaching kids how to shoot a bow. Just last year, I was abroad in America competing for top archer. However, during the finals of one contest, I was sabotaged. Someone purposely weakened my bowstring to the point when I drew my bow, it snapped. Normally, the judges would've allowed me to retry. And I would've, but the string snapped and made a loud noise that shocked me. I threw my bow instinctively. Somehow, my arrow did go somewhere, right in one of the judge's thighs. It was an overwhelming experience, and currently available for everyone to watch on popular online streaming sites.

Immediately, I went back to Japan with my talent agent- Grandpa. He tried to soothe me in any way he could, but at that moment, I guess I had chosen to quit. Grandpa listened to the incoherent sobs and translated them to "I quit this sport!" The people on the plane ride home begged to differ, they only saw me as something worse than a screaming child on a twelve-hour flight back home. Yes, I cried uncontrollably for twelve hours. Straight.

When I came back home, I would watch others glance at me with pity, sometimes mockery, and even pure frustration because I was supposed to represent Japan. For three months I didn't even touch a bow, or glance at one. Until about last week, when grandpa knew that was that and found me a job as an instructor. It wasn't so bad; it took a couple hours of self-orientation to bring back the few skills I had left.

"Miss Kagome!" A squirrel-like student of mine, Shippo cried jovially as he finally shot the arrow- an orange suction cup on a stick directly at the target. It wasn't bull's-eye, but enough of an accomplishment for the eight year old to hug my thighs in gratefulness. A part of my heart melted, his large eyes and smile met mine, I smiled back and he nuzzled his head upon me.

"That's so much better than last week!" I crouched down to his level and teased his hair. He then hugged my head. I started to laugh.

"Now then, let's aim for bulls eye!" I said, untangling myself from his grasp. He glanced at me with watering eyes, and then gave a smile with pride, nodding fervently.

The rest of the children glared at the scene. The chills I felt from them were almost inhuman. Then, I kind of understood.

"No fair! Why does Shippo get to hug my future wife?" One child cried. Then another pitched in with a marriage proposal from across the room. Another shot a competitor in the back of his head- he started to cry. Pandemonium ensued. The girls made the minority of the class, and they glued together in confusion and fear as to what was unraveling.

Personally, I had no clue children were thinking about marriage so soon. I guess that generation would make up for the lack of newlyweds in mine. I read in studies that Japan's population would be cut in half by the end of the century. It wouldn't be far from the truth if I were to say that I'd be contributing to the statistic. Marriage felt like… A sort of trap. Well, committed relationships in general. Crazy girlfriend syndrome was some sort of possibility that I could find myself entrapped in, or consumed with. It was in fact a crazy girlfriend that sabotaged me in the first place. She thought I was flirting with her boyfriend. I was really telling him off.

Regardless, the priority was to break up a bunch of fighting children for my hand in marriage. The idea seemed preposterous at the time and even now, but it beat yelling at the runts.

"Boys!" I said in a lilting tone, "I'll marry all of you!"

They silenced, some pried off the suction arrows off their heads watching me in awe. I patted their heads as they paced up to me to give a group hug, though I was pretty sure they were still competing to get as physically close to me as possible. The girls freaked, the four of them out of a class of twenty-three crawled over to a corner, contemplating methods of escaping. I felt pity, though at one point I was also one of those girls, so maybe more sympathy.

"Okay! That's enough, let's continue with the lesson!" Somehow, they all complied, and I couldn't have felt anymore grateful for it. I suppose taking care of a temple in my childhood paid off.

After the lesson, the children found difficulty parting. After only a week, I was already given ultimate praise by the most honest of human beings- for just trying to teach them.

"Wow Kagome!" Miroku, my boss said, watching some children get dragged out by ear, "Only been a week and you're already getting declarations of love!"

"They haven't seen the video online." I stated dryly.

"Well, how about teaching an adult class whom most likely have seen your video?" He said prodding my upper arm with his elbow. Indeed, the cries of children were becoming an annoyance rather than a joy. Maybe mockery was something easier to put up with.

"Don't you teach the adult class?"

He raised a bandaged hand, "I can't tonight."

"How did that happen?" I gently held the injured hand, inspecting the bandage work. Whenever I hurt myself back when I was a child, especially hands, I was a wreck for a few days.

"Sango bit me."

"Why?"

He gave me a lecherous smile. Then I knew I didn't want to know anything further. "Well while we were (censored) I tried to (censored) she (everything was a blur after that) then Sango bit me."

"Ah." I said, beginning to pull the arrows off the targets. "That's… eventful…"

"It was hot." He said, contemplating the moments. I was thoroughly disturbed. I wondered for a quick moment as to why Sango would even fall for such a seemingly fatuous madman. However, I chose to never openly question it, as it would lead to my demise in this so called instructing career. It was thanks to Sango after all, my best friend who convinced my grandfather to beg me into this job. More so, he begged me to take it. My family perceived me to have extreme morose as I checked out books on topography and astronomical physics. Indeed they were correct, it was a period that felt like an era of extreme sadness. Of course, my upbringing taught me to be obstinate. I would never admit I was miserable and claimed archery was just a really, really, lifelong phase.

After half an hour, the adult class appeared, slowly garnering into the dojo. Most of them were tall men, some old and some young. They all appeared to have some sort of experience in archery. Slowly, they began pre-lesson warm ups. That was Miroku explained how his lessons worked.

"Well, they do target practice. If there is a problem with stance or technique, you consult each one individually."

"…Why aren't there any women?" I asked. Miroku shrugged. I realized that was a stupid question to ask. I thought for another split second that it would be best for I to teach the courses Miroku taught.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be best to so brashly involve myself in the sport. I was comfortable at thrice a week- two hours per session, and an occasional practice with the other instructors.

The men aligned at their desired target, I observed. Some stances were lacking, others too stiff. One man trembled holding the tall bow. I stood there, frowning, before making a beeline towards him. He wasn't holding the bow properly, and somehow exerted a muscle holding it the way he did before, therefore, the tremors. He gave me a curt bow and as did I, when he shot the target, he missed by a mile, but at least he held a proper stance.

"Sensei," One man called, "I thought you practiced the American way?"

"I did both." I said, and then I had to guide another man struggling with his shot. Miroku watched, seated on a resting bench. It was kind of intimidating, considering it being the first week on the job. I watched him watch me from the corner of my eye until the door of the dojo opened and another man emerged. I then realized I was the only female out of an estimated forty men.

On to the man that emerged and moseyed over to Miroku, having a good conversation while observing the students and I suppose instructor. He had a unique look to him… Long black hair possibly thicker than mine, tan skin, average height for a male but built. I couldn't decipher any other details because of the lack of proximity. He wore a loose t-shirt and what I believe were denim jeans.

However, I was so distracted that it took away my reaction time.

"Kagome, watch out!" Miroku cried.

Luckily, the arrow missed.

I came home from the dojo to find my mother preparing dinner. The smell of cooked beef wafted throughout the home. Normally, it was unlike my mother to cook something like beef, considering she had almost finished raising her kids. I went into the dining room to find my grandfather and little brother. Normally, at that time, grandpa would've been in bed and Sota would've been studying.

"What's going on?" I asked. Grandpa held his chopsticks- one in each hand in celebration, as did Sota.

"It's the one week anniversary of Kagome not being miserable since 'the incident'." Sota said, exuberantly joyful.

"You know anniversaries happen every year and not week?"

Sota stuck his tongue out. I reflected his action.

Although I felt slightly dejected for not being observant the moment that man walked in, I was feeling a bit better since I joined the dojo. I suppose they were to have a reason to celebrate, and I couldn't complain about the succulent beef about to be served.

My saucy mother strutted, with a large plate of beef in her palms. She made a few goofy faces that brought out a large smile from everyone. Grandpa was impatient, before mom could take a seat; he slipped a slice of beef into his mouth. He had Sota and I giggling.

Mom finally sat down, and we feasted until our heart's content.

When the beef dwindled in supply, my cheeks were already rosy in satisfaction, my stomach visibly full and made a bulging curve. I rubbed it, sighing in relief.

Grandpa looked over to me, "Kagome, you need archery in your life, regardless how you involve yourself in it." I acquiesced.

"Like seriously sis, you got so many sport scholarships from it. You were able to get a degree! I'm pretty sure if you continue, it'll only be beneficial, regardless of how others mock you." Sota was right too.

I had a degree in sports medicine, it wasn't anything too impressive, compared to a master's, but it proved helpful for when I travelled abroad. It was also what convinced Miroku to hire me in the first place. An instructor with a sports medicine degree was most convenient. Though, I truly believe the main reason I was hired was because I'm Sango's best friend. She probably threw a violent fit if she caught Miroku looking through other potential applicants.

I went upstairs and switched on my laptop after helping cleaning up. It was an old, hefty computer compared to the newer models today. Suddenly, I wanted to watch my most embarrassing moment again.

Typing in "World class Archer shoots Judge in thigh" I closed my eyes while the results slowly popped up. It was a pretty old computer.

I clicked on the video with the most views. Twenty million. Silently, I watched for the first time since the beginning of my three-month period of depression.

I watched my own stance, thinking about how weird I looked. I was really nervous, my knees locked and legs a little too straight. However, I kept my cool despite my body's need to curl up into a ball and never see the world again.

I drew back the bow… And _Snap!_ My face dropped and I had the quick reaction to throw the bow away. The audience attending murmured between each other and some even laughed. Indeed, my face was something else I looked down on the ground to find only the bow and quickly, I tried searching for the blunt. That video was purely hilarious if you got past my dignity. Suddenly, the camera flipped over to the judge, screaming and curling into a ball in pain. I slapped my mouth to disguise my laughter. How could it have gone there? I still don't know, and I think a few popular science shows are trying to reproduce my results.

The video got even better, the announcer screamed in sympathy.

"Oh! He looks like he's in pain! Oh… That looked like it hurt!" His buoyant, boisterous and trained voice made his emphasis increase in hilarity. By then, I was red with laughter.

The other announcer made a horribly placed joke afterwards, "This is the most exciting moment in the sport of archery." I burst out laughing.

Maybe the video wasn't so bad after all. The entire situation was too comical really. I snorted after my bout of laughter and closed the laptop. I screwed up big time. Then, I realized something: I finally started laughing at the misfortune. I plopped into bed stomach first, letting the down blanket puff up and then return to its regular form before turning over and snorting uncontrollably.

"That was the most exciting moment in my life." I said to myself, trying to laugh quietly. Sota was in the next room.

Five in the morning. I followed a strict routine between five in the morning and eight. This involved going out for a run, then sweeping and maintaining the shrine, then a shower- the temperature varied on my mood, and then finally, breakfast. Since I graduated, my mother prodded me to go job hunting. That's what I did, but they immediately declined the application seeing the oh-so familiar name.

It wasn't until Sango and Grandpa came down on all fours and begged me to become an instructor. Considering the limited options I had: Prostitution or freeloading for the rest of my life, I finally agreed to take the position.

Miroku and Sango gave me a personal tour of the Judo-slash-Kyudo dojo. It was immense, complete with outdoor training grounds and nearby, a temple he had to maintain. At the time, I had seen the dojo early in the morning, and I couldn't imagine how this space could've been filled up, seeing as there were only six instructors, including myself added to the mix.

To my surprise, the traditional building's upper floor had a few surprises: A spacious staff room, a kitchen, Miroku's bedroom and strangely only one changing room with showers.

And of course bathrooms, they're kind of compulsory.

The architecture of the building itself was elegant, and it fit the scenery surrounding the building so well. Indeed, the dojo was not exactly of walking distance, but the sheer beauty and scale made up for its isolation.

I finished my morning routine, ending it with brushing my teeth and spraying a floral scent on my neck. Onward, I went to the dojo. That Saturday, I began teaching on the weekends. Miroku wanted me to teach adolescents after their half-day ended, I arrived early, preparing myself, and doing a little archery practice. The bow I brought was a western-style one, and I had to wear a glove. However, that didn't really do justice- I was teaching Kyudo, and I needed the appropriate bow for it.

Maybe inappropriate considering I had just started my second week at the dojo, I decided to put my bow in the trunk of my car and search for another one. Miroku had to have had a few yumi lying around. I tiptoed my way around the interior of the building, creeping past a cracked door; I jumped when I heard a large slam coming from the room past the door. Carefully, I peeped through the crack, finding that very man whom conversed Miroku the day before. He wore a judogi, half open at the top, threatening to come off if not for the black belt around his waist. He gracefully threw a sandbag most likely three times my weight in a variety of methods. I watched, dazed by the movement of his revealed muscles and facial expressions. My gut was right to be mesmerized by him from the beginning, as he was hot.

Right then and there was when the sullied thoughts commenced, and I tiptoed away. Finally finding the sullen storage room, I wandered around for a bit, circling the room quite large for its kind. I finally spotted the bows, and to my demise, they seemed seldom used. A layer of dust built on to the finely crafted bows and cobwebs were all over. It was a disappointment really. I picked one without webs and scurried back to the field. A bucket of arrows were waiting for me. Before that, I passed by that room with the instructor again, hearing the bag hit the floor numerous times.

The point of judo was to throw your opponent down and subdue them, correct?

What about against the wall?

I shook my head, blushing. Fantasies were distractions.

And what could he do after 'subduing' me?

Nope. There I go again.

All that pent up frustration could be dealt with at the field. With my face long, no thoughts penetrating whatsoever, I shot the arrows swiftly, hitting the desired targets every time. I still had game. It felt good.

But not as good as being pinned to wall and _ravished._

What. Just how quick could a mind wander? Plus getting slammed down like that hurt- as far as I knew.

Sango came to the dojo an hour after I did. She wore loose clothing I assumed served the purpose to change quickly into and out of. For a while, she watched me practice, clapping every time I hit bull's-eye.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" Sango called, as I hit another target. I drew another arrow looking back, realizing this 'Inuyasha' was the judo instructor I had been perversely eyeing. I suddenly became self-conscious. Although I wore a glove, I wasn't donning the traditional Kyudo garb. After I finished shooting the last arrow, I went over to speak with Sango and this Inuyasha character.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha. Kyudo instructor, Judo instructor- you catch my drift." We shook hands. A firm grip. Grandpa said a firm grip meant high testosterone. Or perhaps it was I that gripped too firmly. I couldn't remember, being too dumbfounded and all. His friendly smile had me melting, a huge contrast to the concentration I saw an hour earlier.

"Nice to meet you." He said. I resisted letting out a squeal from nerves.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back, calming myself. The rational Kagome came to. Hitting the irrational many times with a newspaper until she was knocked out. She said to ogle and salivate over the species of male could result in 'crazy stalker syndrome'. That's when the rational became irrational and I tuned out of that radio station. Instead I blocked all frivolous thoughts and simply thought of where my lessons could be held.

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it guys?" Inuyasha said, "I think I'll be taking my group outdoors for a change."

Amazing, he said what I thought out loud. Regardless, both Sango and I agreed, we then both stated we wanted to go outdoors for our lessons.

"I'll have my kids throw down your puny archers." Sango said, laughing.

"Not before they could shoot your kids." I said, taking off my glove to cool my hand.

"In the thigh?" Sango teased, she knew I wasn't utterly sensitized to the joke, so she claimed to take a crack at it every now and then as 'Dignity Rebuilding'.

"No, in the ass." I retorted. Inuyasha laughed. He must have seen the video before.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome's most popular video?" Sango said. I lightly backhanded her shoulder.

"Yeah, it may have been the most comedic and entertaining scene in the history of archery." He laughed sheepishly, "You really don't mind talking about it?"

"I watched it last night, once you get past the shame, it really is the funniest thing you'll see on the Internet."

"You finally put it behind you?" Sango asked. I nodded. She smiled gently, "That's good. I hope the teens don't bring it up too often…"

"If they do, I'll accidentally shoot them in the thigh." I said.

Sango snorted, Inuyasha didn't seem to know how to react.

Eventually, the group of teenagers I was mandated to instruct rolled into the dojo, some already changed into their garb, others took time in the changing rooms. When the lesson was about to commence, they didn't line up. Instead, they kind of circled me in curiosity. Gossip erupted and spread amongst the crowd like wildfire. And I was left stupefied. Until suddenly, one spoke up:

"How could we be taught by someone who's a disgrace to the entirety of Japan?"

Pissed, I shuffled through the crowd to where I left my bow, putting on a glove. Assuming the correct stance, I aimed for the posters of half naked women around the outside of Miroku's office. Swiftly, replacing the arrows with what I assumed with grace, any nipple or cheek had been hit. This all happened in the dojo's main room, I stood from the other side, about twenty-five meters away. The kids looked freaked.

"Now we know what kind of practitioner I am and my level of skill. Any more disrespect?" They said nothing. To scare them further I maliciously made one more comment, "Maybe I made it look like I injured the judge by accident."

I instructed from noon to eight at night without a proper break. Miroku had trusted me enough to close the dojo and clean it a bit. Considering it being a Saturday night, Sango and Miroku wanted to go out for a date. Of course, half an hour before I was about to finish all my lessons, Sango had to pipe into conversation about my lack of having a life.

I found myself cleaning. Mopping. Scrubbing. Organizing. The usual drill. Then I decided, since I was the only one left, and I had gotten dirty from getting everything clean, I could take a shower.

The change rooms had little bamboo cupboards to store extra clothing and darkly stained wood floors that ended by the showers. By then, the flooring was made of a mosaic tile. Blues and greens worked together in a haphazard pattern. Sweaty and loose attire came right off and my body was glad that I let it breath. I hummed my favorite tune, getting my favorite shampoo and body glove.

I admit: I had a childish love for suds. I always bought extra sudsy soaps and shampoos regardless of the chemical makeup. Honestly, nothing felt better than a hot shower after taking care of a bunch of kids and cleaning up after them. I paused for a moment, letting the warm water take the soaps away before letting it reach maximum suds capacity.

Is that what marriage felt like?

Considerably, it was running through my mind quite often. Ever since I taught those eight year olds. Mom married once, and afterwards dad died early and she never remarried again. I seldom ever think of dad, he left the world too early for I to have fond memories. Instead, mom followed the tedious responsibility of taking care of two children and a house. When she finally decided to move in with grandpa, my father's father, she then had a temple to manage and a dying sick man to take care of. The move was questionable at best.

But the point was behind all those thoughts, that I hoped mom also had moments like these after a terribly busy day, completely relaxed and all.

In my imagination, I felt as if there was more water trickling elsewhere. Well, not felt, but heard.

"Miroku?" I heard a male voice that unmistakably belonged to Inuyasha.

What should I have done? If I didn't say anything, he'd go and check. If I said something, next time I saw him, things could've gotten awkward.

"Sorry, not Miroku."

"Ah… Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to stay behind, what were you doing, paperwork?"

"Cleaning."

"But janitors come in everyday."

"Miroku had told me to…"

"Ah." I thought for a moment, finding it strange to have such natural conversation with a man in the showers. "Wait, why did you stay behind?"

"Extra practice."

What? Why would they want me to stay behind? I was in the same room, naked with a man I found very attractive. This was a test. A test that I was going to fail regardless considering I couldn't bring myself to flirt very well. Then again, I failed the test if I felt the obligation to ever flirt with a man in the shower whom I barely knew.

"Ah…" I decided on funny, "So who's getting out first? Let's plan this out so there aren't any awkward encounters."

"Isn't this already an awkward encounter?"

"Awkward-er. Let's not make this awkward-er." I said abruptly. Regardless, I was far from placid on the inside. I felt kind of panicked, although Inuyasha didn't seem like that perverted guy who'd do anything to see a naked woman. I still had doubts in my mind however, considering the immense strength. His ability to throw…

"I'm coming out!" I said, wrapping a towel on my head and another on my body. When I turned off the water, I didn't hear the other shower running. Perhaps he had already finished. Of course, maybe it would've been smarter in the long run to wait for a response.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He responded. I jumped a little, scouting around the room to find him, his lower half covered by a towel, back turned. Why didn't Miroku have any yukatas?

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming out of the shower?"

"I did, but you were humming a song. Really loud might I add."

I frowned, going over to the other side of the change room, away from his sight. I was beyond frustrated. What would've happened if he caught me naked changing? Partially, it was my fault, but he could've waited until I came up with a response. Whatever, he could burn in hell for all I cared. Of course, with the image etched into my mind- his defined dorsal muscles, arms bare, skin tanned.

I let out a shaky sigh, reminding myself that he was in the room with me. I slipped on an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, my hair still soaked, I deemed it was safe to go ahead and use my blow-dryer now fully clothed. There was a plug-in right in front of the mirrors, I went ahead and did a little styling, at least taking care of it right away. Inuyasha's reflection popped up, he too fully clothed. He seemed a little embarrassed.

I turned off the noisy machine, "What's up?"

He looked from side to side, a posture kind of insecure, "Could I borrow your blow-dryer after you're done with it?" His hair was soaked, and the length and thickness couldn't have aided with the drying process.

"Sure!" I went back to drying my hair. He leaned against the wall, quiet. I finished drying and handed it to him. At first I thought he'd take the device and treat it like a foreign object. But he flipped through layers, shaking the strands and ruffling the hair like a rushed girl would.

I wandered off to my bag, making sure I packed everything. Shortly after, he came up to me, giving me the hair-dryer with a sort of humility. It was humbling really, seeing a face with such normally strong expressions feel as if he breached his masculinity by using a (pink) hair dryer.

"It sucks to run around with wet hair. And you can get sick or get migraines…" I said. He smirked, perhaps those words were comforting.

"Thanks." He said. I gave a returning smile before walking out of the room.

By the time I got back home, everyone had been asleep. A dull light came from the underneath of Sota's door. He must've been studying late. There were days I wish I could help him. Too bad the sight of numbers made my head vacillate.

When I plopped into bed, I recollected the events in the showers. How could I have been so calm? Only then I realized the atrocity of the situation. With the images of the absolutely attractive body, face and hair burned into my mind, and how I kept my calm was all a mystery. However that, those images gave a pleasant night's sleep. Really, I couldn't complain, and it definitely garnished my dreams and lessened the prosaic feeling I had every time I woke up from a cycle.

I had to wake up earlier for Sunday. I skipped running, knowing that Miroku and the other instructors were planning a morning of training regardless. I was mandated to join. Well, it wasn't in any contract, but Sango made death threats, and that's kind of the same thing.

After meticulously sweeping the temple, I went straight to the dojo. For some reason, after a cup of green tea, I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. Basically, I was running on an empty stomach. When I arrived at the dojo, already, Miroku and Inuyasha were going in at Judo. I stood there in awe, as did the other instructors. Miroku was holding his own against the super strong, lithe and stealthy Inuyasha.

Unfortunately for Miroku, Inuyasha grabbed him by the waist, lifted the helpless Miroku and threw him down. Just like that, the match was over. Everyone clapped, and I did the same. Despite the loss, Miroku didn't give up. They started anew.

"Miroku doesn't understand that Inuyasha is far more advanced…" Sango sighed. I gave her a curious look, "Inuyasha's won championships around the country and world, Miroku's a little fledgling compared. Inuyasha's even going easy on him."

After a final throw, Miroku was left squandering on the mat.

"I think that's enough." Inuyasha said.

Miroku finally agreed and Sango was left with a boyfriend still alive and well. She gave a mock look of relief before collecting her boyfriend. We then formed a circle of six, Sango directing stretches.

"Kagome," Sango said, "Would you like to practice judo with me?" She rolled up from her final stretch and I did the same. I had never practiced judo in my entire life. I had seen it on television, but I was nowhere near knowledgeable in throwing or incapacitating opponents. I could however, shoot them in the thigh.

"Uh…"

Sango grabbed my arm and dragged me in the middle of the group, "You so do!"

I took a bent stance, and Sango immediately went after me. I ran, fearing for my life. The other instructors had bright grins that were difficult to hide. Finally, Sango got a hold of me, throwing me into the air and directing a hard body impact on the mat.

"EEP!" I shrieked.

I saw stars.

I quickly recollected. The other instructors gave me an amused look. They were silent, but after a moment, the five of them burst in laughter. I sat up, crossing my arms and frowned in a similar way grandpa would do when he saw a young delinquent on the street.

Beaten and sore, I found myself treating myself to a bag of ice on wounds that could've possibly been fractures. Sango didn't want to stop at the first throw, but rather, there were multiple.

"I didn't know Sango would go so hard on you." Miroku said, somehow even more unapologetic than Sango was. Befitting with laughter that belying son of a bitch.

"I'll teach your lessons for today, but I'll need you to stay at the dojo and close again."

"Why? Janitors come in anyways."

Miroku said nothing for a while, "Ah! Sometimes they don't lock up."

"Bullshit." I retorted.

"It's true, they don't. And it's not like I wasn't like…"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Uh- I-" He shrugged his shoulders and ran out of the office. I was about to run after him, but the pain in my back engorged when I stood up from the office chair.

Somehow, I was able to take a long nap. Hungry and in pain. I woke up an hour after. I reached for my bag that Sango was kind enough to deliver. A snack bar and a sandwich I thank God packed. I devoured them in record time. My hunger satiated, I attempted to stand once more. It was one in the afternoon, and lessons should've been going full on. I was right of course, peeking through the crack of the door I watched Sango taking the main inside area of the dojo, yelling at a bunch of screaming kids. I scoffed.

Sango had them do five hundred push-ups and I saw that as my cue to go over and speak with her. Admittedly, my thighs still sore, I kind of limped across the room of disciplined kids.

"Ah! Kagome!" Sango said.

"Can I speak with you privately?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We went over to the corner of the open room, the kids still in the corner of her eye.

"What's up?"

I was somehow apprehensive, "Do you know why Miroku is making me stay and close the dojo?"

She furrowed her brows, "I have no clue, and usually Inuyasha does it…"

"Inuyasha?" I said.

Sango nodded to the rhetoric.

"I'll go ask him to not worry about closing the place." I said, limping to the hallway where other lessons were practiced.

Muffled grunts were heard throughout the hallway. Thuds and slams. Occasional shrieks. They were all pretty shocking to hear. I slid and peeked into every screen door, the two other instructors I found, but not Inuyasha. There was one last door to peek through, but no noise came from it.

Still, I made the decision to slide it open a little, enough for my face to be seen. What an idiotic decision. I caught the eyes of Inuyasha with my own, gold with irritation. As was the rest of his group. Everyone sat down, cross-legged, and wordless. Some didn't even open their eyes.

They were meditating.

I closed the door without saying anything, walking back as if I had my soul sucked out. That was definitely one of my most embarrassing moments. But I still had one problem:

Who was actually closing the dojo?

I admit; I may have locked the dojo the night before without paying any attention to whether Inuyasha had left. Frazzled and all, I couldn't really spurt out a comprehensive thought.

"Miroku!" I called. He trained his group outdoors on pleasant days like these. I felt a little better knowing he was simply watching over group and not meditating.

"Ah, Kagome. Feeling better?"

"Yes! I just wanted to know whether Inuyasha knows I'm closing the dojo."

Miroku looked back and forth to the sides, "He's not supposed to know."

"Why?"

"I'm doing him a favor."

"Of what kind?"

"You'll see." He smiled lecherously. I became suspicious. That man couldn't remain inconspicuous if it killed him.

"Whatever."

I'd have to apologize to Inuyasha anyway. The best way would have been to take his duties. I could have made the excuse that I was banged up in the head. Of course, he would know considering I was right in front of his eyes.

Except, when the night fell, it became more difficult. I paced around the main dojo area, waiting for Inuyasha to walk out of the hallway. What made me so shy? I don't know. That redolent feeling came up: the feeling of shame. Except I didn't shoot Inuyasha in the thigh.

"Kagome."

Of course, the moment I turn my head from the observed area, he pops up.

"Ah! Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for interrupting earlier on… I just want to let you know that I'll be closing tonight." I had a bad case of the nerves, "Like, seriously sorry, you know… Kinda got pretty knocked in the head… Ground hurts…" I imagined adult meditation was a little more intense. I must've interrupted the space-time continuum.

He smirked, shaking his head, "It's alright." He was still in his judogi, however, simply because that day seemed completely hapless; it was also completely closed. I didn't get my daily dose of abs.

"Uh… I think those practice fights with Sango will happen pretty often from now on… Could you teach me some moves?" I asked.

He seemed a little gob-smacked, "Aren't you a little injured for such a thing?"

My knees locked, his voice, regardless of tone, was something pleasant, "Not really, I can still walk." _He could've screwed me until I couldn't walk._

With that thought, I went red.

"Are you alright?"

"L-Let's see what I can do!" I pulled him by his arm to the middle of the room. We situated ourselves to the middle of the mat. I took a deep breath.

"Well in order to win a game of Judo, you have to subdue your opponent using throws, chokeholds, pins, and joint locks." Inuyasha brought his hand to his chin, "Let's see, what's the simplest thing I could teach…"

We stood face to face. I was still a little bewildered, my head spun from this two-day infatuation.

"Arms out, let's simulate a struggle."

We pushed on each other's arms, trying to imbalance one another. It was clear he was using minimal force and I was the exact opposite.

"Now the next thing you'll want to do is lose the opponent's balance completely by tripping them and throwing them to the ground using your leg." He did the tripping motion slowly, however, as soon as I knew it, I was to the ground, his hand pressing just below the breast.

Although it was slightly painful to be thrown down so harshly, the chills I received were almost too agreeable.

"This is only half a point if you manage to throw your opponent to the ground." He said. I nodded absentmindedly. Maybe I was gawking too much. His eyes a really light shade of hazel, almost gold. I smiled.

Confused, Inuyasha made an expression, ruining the moment I had with his eyes, "Then you subdue your opponent." Sango had put me in a chokehold for twenty seconds, to the point where although she was already on top of me and I already prostrate.

But Inuyasha did something different. He took both my arms and pinned them above my head with his forearm. This led to him leaning his face close enough to mine. The lower part of his abdominals held my hips and abdomen in place. That was not how you subdue an opponent. That was how you _seduce_ an opponent.

"Kagome…" His voice low and sultry, "How about a kiss?"

"Isn't the rule twenty seconds?" I said. I had no right to be defiant. This was what I wanted in the first place.

"Fine." He said. When I thought he would stand up, he only shifted the hold for him to comfortably peruse my neck and jaw. He dragged his nose lightly around my neck. It was cold, and I found myself further aroused. The slight warm breath to cover the cold tracks was a great contrast.

Twenty seconds had quickly passed, "You smell good." He said on the mark. And kissed my neck chastely before returning to my lips. My heart dropped like he dropped me. Then, like I was, my heart too encaged. It was pounding. Inuyasha was a near stranger. I hadn't done anything so brash like that since the tournaments a year ago.

The kiss deepened. I welcomed him as he pried my mouth open.

To my demise, the kiss quickly ended. He kissed my forehead chastely.

"Let's hit the showers." He said. My face flushed, I rested for a quick moment. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Disappointed, I thought bridal style would've been more fitting. I guess I was wrong, with one arm he hoisted me, with his free hand, he stroked my inner thigh. I fidgeted and squirmed. The spots he stroked went numb and tingly.

I guess we were closing the dojo together.

…

It had turned out that this was a ploy set up by Miroku. He knew Kagome and Inuyasha were meant to be.

Their hook-up inflated Miroku's ego some more, of course, Sango always had the metaphorical sewing needle lying around.

...

**To be honest, I really don't know where to stand on this one-shot. It's very OOC. Let's pretend Inuyasha came from a loving family. I just wanted to write something involving this pairing because I reread Inuyasha and the feels were hard man. **

**This series was my childhood. I had no friends. I still don't. **

**Regardless, Rumiko Takahashi, like I guess for quite a few others, is my favourite mangaka. Like I could get manga hipster and stuff, but the good stuff gets popular. And some bad stuff too. But Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, and Maison Ikkoku are all stories i've read and cherished. Every time I'm near the ending, there's a sense of loss. **


End file.
